


网络高峰是不宜还是特别适宜开车

by AshHare



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHare/pseuds/AshHare
Summary: ☆是复健，我超菜的☆是叮叮哐哐响的破自行车，新手上路的那种☆体位是游尊，是Playmaker X Soulburner☆时间线变动，是早就交往了可以为所欲为不违法的成年lost组☆ooc警告，贼ooc，信我☆一句话剧透：网络信号传输卡顿导致音画不同步怎么办？





	网络高峰是不宜还是特别适宜开车

他能感觉到手指在他后背肩胛之间，脖颈下一点那个平时收着围巾的数据口里的抚摸。  
指尖的触碰轻柔但极有技巧，先是在中间转圈，然后探向边缘，轻巧移动的时候让他想起平时常见的那双手在键盘上跃动的样子。  
Soulburner稍微偏了偏头，几缕金色的发丝从后面蹭上了脸颊，痒痒的。耳廓附近湿热的吐息磨的他整个人都开始微微抖动。压制方的Playmaker呼吸稍稍有些急促，不过还是慢条斯理的调整着身体的重心，用几乎平时一样，但是双方都能明显体会到其中愉悦感语调开口，“尊？放一点出来。”  
在这个瞬间，穗村尊有了自己之后会后悔异地数周后提出上link vrains见面提议的猜测。  
在迟疑的期间，游作已经调整好了自己的重心，他半支起了身体，一手继续在Soulburner背后的围巾口慢条斯理的试探着，另一只手探向了对方的腰腹。紧身衣对触碰几乎产生不了障碍，紧实的肌肉反馈过来的手感流畅而富有弹性，在手掌抚摸过去的时候会紧绷起来，开始微妙的颤抖。这种时候只要有技巧的微微用力，对方就会发出不知是舒适还是难耐的喟叹。他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭蓝发，不轻不重的咬了一口后颈，“尊？”他一边将舔吻延续到了肩颈，一边小声重复了一遍，同时加强了手指的力道，“放一点出来？”  
你这完全不是疑问吧？Soulburner发出了一点轻哼，腰腹的肌肉被柔和的一点点抚弄过去的感觉太过温存，快速而轻柔的勾起了身体的欲求。他的意识微微漂浮了起来，思维逐渐变得混沌。这太过舒适了，黑客的手都是这么灵巧的吗？情欲产生后在后背围巾口抚弄的手指的动作也变得明显的情色了起来，指尖刻意做出的戳刺和挑动的动作在恍惚中引起了听到水声的错觉。这让快感突然变得鲜明了起来，下体明显的充血感膨胀的让本来舒适的情欲变得难耐而焦躁。  
“唔……你不是……能自己从那边抽出来的吗……”尊有点走神，他晃了晃头，回头盯着游作看。Playmaker的姿态很容易勾起以前透过屏幕看游作时的憧憬，羞耻感久违的涌了上来，上一次大概还是两个人尝试在热狗车的小隔间互相抚慰的时候，年轻人渴求对方肉体的手掌炙热而急切，一墙之隔能听见草薙哥招呼客人的声音对双方而言都是极大的刺激——毕竟他随时能够推门进来，而当时的两个小朋友对这位年长又愿意照顾别人的大哥都怀着一种崇敬心理。  
但是名为Playmaker的决斗者一直是极赋耐心的类型，他一边认真的舔吻着对方的后颈，一边将抚摸延伸到了大腿根部和胯间，伸手捏了一下那根在红色紧身衣下明显涨成了一团的性器，然后干脆停下了抚摸，他有这个自信对方会因为感到空虚希望继续，“尊？”  
被撩硬但是没有后续，这个吊在半空的感觉实在是……用力吸了两口气，大致能猜到一点围巾的作用，金底焰瞳的决斗者决定放弃思考配合对方，毕竟游作一旦固执起来有多难办作为搭档早就领教过了。  
“……行吧。”他稍稍支起身体顿了一下，想了想该放出多长的围巾好方便操作——事实上穗村尊自己都为了自己态度转变的如此快速而惊讶，刚刚还沉浸在微妙的羞耻与回想中，下一秒却开始为了使游作更加高兴开始揣测起对方的想法，不过这并没有什么会感到不悦的，实际上他对能满足游作这件事情本身就感到愉快。游作虽然性格相当强势，但是除了在和过去有关的事情上极为主动外，本身的欲求十分淡泊，几乎不怎么提出需求。  
然后在围巾冒出的瞬间，游作猛的拽住了那根红色，拉起了红蓝发色青年的上半身，凑过去和他接吻。他仔细的舔过伴侣的口腔内侧，用舌头挑动对方的舌尖，然后又抵上舌根下的唾液腺蹭弄。另一只手上聚集了一小块删除程序，顺着臀部黑色布料处的焰纹抹了下去，然后用力的揉捏起了露出的臀肉，手指有意无意的蹭过入口。  
尊喉间发出了一点类似于呜咽的声音，仰头的姿势让他有点喘不过气——也有可能是身体内部的高热其实是在灼烧，燃起的火焰过激的消耗着肺部的氧气。他干脆有点自暴自弃的用自己的舌头顶撞了回去，半侧过身，带着半指手套的右手勾住了游作的脖子，用力舔弄着对方的嘴唇，黏糊糊的声音混乱的缠搅在一起。  
这样的亲吻有点太刺激了，他稍微发出了不满的音节，听不出是抗议还是催促。  
目前掌握着主导权的游作则有余裕的多，在他耳里尊发出的音节更像是大猫呼噜呼噜的声音。这只狮子已经是他的了，更像是犬科的大猫收起了爪子用柔软的肉垫按着他，避开锋利的犬齿伸出舌头带着一点撒娇的意味用力舔着他，在他靠近时毫不掩饰的发出愉快的呼噜声，用毛茸茸的大脑袋在他颈间蹭来蹭去。还有什么能比这样的一只猛兽全无保留的把自己呈现给他更能令人满足的呢？  
想去满足他。  
揉着臀部的手不知何时已经往内部探进了两根手指，稍显激烈的搅动着。现在游作自己其实也没好到哪去，两个痛觉耐受度高的人在一起总是会有些性急的，他的紧身衣现在也让他困扰极了，干脆先放开了赤色的围巾，专心的做起了扩张。  
猝不及防的被捅开冲撞进去的那个瞬间，Soulburner发出了一声高亢的呻吟，突如其来的充实感让他有种正在决斗的错觉，身体像是随着滑板加速到了巅峰，随着数据风暴往上漂浮了起来，又像是使用burning draw的时候那种燃烧殆尽的感觉，理智、意识、神志全部变成了干燥的薪柴，激烈的爆燃着。他小腿抽搐了一下，颤抖从脚尖传到了上半身，嘴唇打着哆嗦，趴在那里，甚至无法想起抬起手擦掉眼眶里难以自制泛起的生理泪水。  
“游……游作……”他下意识的想回头看，但是游作的一只手按住了他的后背，他连起身都很困难。在被点燃后游作就没有了进一步的动作，不满和渴求的火焰灼烧开来，不能动作使他的声音里多了一点惊慌失措“动一下……游作？”  
“嗯？我在动？”游作刚刚确实继续深入了，他往外抽出了一些，对现在接受不到感觉这个状况也有些纳闷。  
然后突如其来的，被他压制着的青年突然高喊了出来，声音比一般情况下要更加尖细一些，尾音抖得厉害，音调跑出了奇妙的弧度。从后面的视角能看见他肩颈的肌肉崩的紧紧的，腰部难以自制的弓了起来，身体曲线形成的小窝随着沉重喘息时深时浅，在光源的照射下形成了微妙的阴影。  
游作也突然感受到了复杂的挤压感，强硬的压迫感几乎立刻要迫使他立刻射精，强硬的按捺住冲动，一点信息浮现于黑客先生脑内，他突然对现状有了一个大胆的猜测，开始不紧不慢的一边抽插着，一边调出了一个小窗口，一串串数字与字母从中跑过，在完成的瞬间，Playmaker身上的短暂的浮起了一点微光。  
“我记得今天刚好是link vrains扩建开放。”他冷静的说着，用力的撞了进去，“第一，扩建的时候增加了许多新区域；第二，SOL社为了宣传准备了大量的新节目和项目；第三，登陆者在开放日的热情较高，登陆人数会达到峰值。所以服务器荷载极大，并且运营方现在是一定需要实时调整linkvrains的数据代码的。”伸手拉过红色的长围巾，利落的趁着对方沉浸在欲望的浪潮中实践了先前自己的想法，把依然包覆着黑红衣料的小臂反剪扎在背后，然后抬起大腿，换成从侧面进入的姿态，用更为快速的节奏轰动起来，“数据传输存在卡顿也不奇怪。只是感官传输有一点延迟的话已经算是相当完善了。”  
无法思考。  
不是因为无法理解程序有关的事情，游作说的话都能好好听进去，然而在试图去理解的时候，却难以得出结论。身体的感受太过于混乱无序了，先是一段毫无感觉的空窗期，在身体因为欲求不满而焦躁时又突然接收到激烈，甚至是复数的的被贯穿的感觉，然后却又是一段停顿的让人焦灼的空白。  
尊整个人哆嗦着发出了细小的啜泣，侧入的姿势可以看见游作的动作，但是视觉和体感接受到的感觉却并不同步，视觉传导做好了心理准备时却迟迟接受不到感觉，在精神卸下防备的时候却突然接到迟来的刺激。这样的快感太可怕了，无感期和与视觉同步的痛苦也太可怕了。  
但是即使是这样的痛苦在精神上造成的恐惧也叠加出了微妙的感觉。断断续续的接受，和无法预判的快感让神经整个处于高度紧绷的状态，身体愈发的敏感，在接受到刺激的时候也更加激烈，现在已经很难再分辨出是难受还是快感了，感官热烈的燃烧着，分不出是痛苦还是快乐在血液中奔流，冲击本就已经混乱至极的精神。  
催促或是制止的字句全部断裂在了舌根，模模糊糊的，尊听到自己发出的响亮的呻吟和喘息，不在乎也无法在乎自己肆意的哭泣着。被绑起的左臂压在身体下面，偶尔传来涨麻的感觉，但是脑海中只能蒸腾出眩晕而欢悦的雾气。他无法控制自己腰腿的扭动，以至于游作几次重新抓紧他们而最后放弃，选择扣在他身上继续动作。  
游作也快逼近极限了，过度刺激下的甬道一直以紧紧的缠着本身就没有什么余裕。对方毫无保留的对他敞开了身体，偶尔突然发出一声短促的悲鸣，因为过于强烈的快感绷起的身子颤跳一下，迎合他的动作也会因此断开，迷乱的上仰的脸上汗水和眼泪混合在一起，看起来有些乱糟糟的，其中夹杂的浓烈的欲望的气息却让人感到极为亢奋。失去焦距的眼睛下意识的望着他的方向，里面的金色为中心扩散的灼红的热浪所颤动着，带着一点水气。  
然而还是有些不悦，尊的反应和他的动作有些许的不合拍，即使因此绞的比平时更紧，收到的生理反馈更为激烈，心理上却有些妒忌。游作有些许失笑，他所妒忌的对象并不存在，即便如此他还是从上方抱住了尊，在物理意义上将两个人的距离缩小到了极致，腰部的摆动加大加重，每一次都尽力压到最深处，猛烈的抽送着。  
最后的高潮来的快速而汹涌，游作就着插入的姿势半伏着宣泄了出来，伸手包覆住对方的阴茎，来回套弄着，通过外部刺激帮忙完全射出来和延长快感。射精后的倦意很快浮现了上来，他简单的整理了一下战场，把围巾从尊的手臂上拆下塞了回去，想了想干脆迟来的都取消了服装的设置。最后设定了登出的闹铃，调整了一下两个人的姿态，舒舒服服埋在了柔软的被褥中，亲吻了一下从情欲的失神直接过度到体力殆尽的迷蒙的尊半阖的眼脸，小声念了一句。  
“下次不会这么做了。”  
然后他也合上眼，任由睡意席卷了整个空间。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完才懂的冷笑话——普★雷★没★卡
> 
> 其实这玩意应该一周前就能搞出来的但是始料未及我突然成为社畜然后凉凉……
> 
> 在办公室打开的时候有人路过一惊一乍太刺激了我不要再来了。（没有真香预警！不可能会有的！）
> 
> 最后，那个我车开完了，佛了，但是我还想吃游尊/尊游我好饿（张嘴）
> 
> （快闭上）
> 
> 下面再摸鱼大概就是下个月了……这个月好好准备考试（安详）
> 
> ……但是我还是很想写阿尊因为锻炼的好欧派手感一级棒的奇怪玩意。
> 
> 最后的最后救命我第一次用win10系统为什么网页图片右键没有图片属性我搞了半天最后手机浏览器搞的图片链接嘤


End file.
